This invention relates generally to the field of garments. More specifically, it relates to a type of garment that is convertible into a tote bag, or a shoulder bag, or the like.
The utility and practicality of garments that are convertible into carrying bags have been well appreciated in the prior art. For example, vests or jackets that can be folded for conversion into purses, shoulder bags, and the like are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,076 - Tartt et al ; U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,251 - Hopkins; U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,409 - De Lott; U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,469 - Arisland; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,165,348 - Daiber.
In designing such convertible garment/bag combinations, it is desirable to provide a construction that is both economical to manufacture and simple to use, that is, to convert from a garment into a bag and back again. Another consideration is to compromise as little as possible the utility of the device in either its garment mode or its bag mode. A secondary, but still important, consideration is that the aesthetic qualities of the device, especially in the garment mode, be maintained to the greatest extent possible. Indeed, the ultimate goal is to provide a fully utilitarian and aesthetically pleasing garment that is easily and quickly convertible into a fully utilitarian and aesthetically pleasing bag. The prior art patents listed above demonstrate various approaches to this ultimate goal, and various degrees of success in achieving it.
In short, there is still a largely unmet need for a convertible garment/bag that fulfills the criteria set forth above, and that can be manufactured at a relatively low cost.